


Promises, Promises

by Chickalupe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Ficlet, First Time, HPFandom, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickalupe/pseuds/Chickalupe
Summary: Draco Malfoy seems to be good at making promises. Harry Potter wants him to put his money where his dirty, dirty mouth is. Post-OotP AU; Oneshot. HP/DM[Work imported from HPFandom. Originally published Jan. 2008]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I had Draco-Muse’s voice pestering in my ear for *days*, whispering some of his lines from this fic until I gave in and wrote it. This is the result. A shamelessly smutty Piece O’ Fluff in which no actual intercourse occurs, but I feel the dialogue more than makes up for it.

**Warnings:** Sex between minors implied, slash, masturbation, cursing, explicit dirty talk, anal and rimming mentioned. Characters are aged 16 when this story is set. AU Post-OotP. One-shot.

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy seems to be good at making promises. Harry wants him to put his money where his dirty, dirty mouth is.

*****

 

It started small.

Facing off with one another in the corridor, their hands inches away from their wands, hexes about to fly. _“You know, you are extremely gorgeous when you get angry,”_ came Malfoy’s soft words only for Harry.

A quick murmur in Harry’s ear as Draco walked by in the Potions classroom, and slim fingers brushing his cheek. _“I want to be inside you.”_ Harry’s blush was immediate and all consuming, which he had some trouble explaining.

Flying on the Quidditch pitch, circling one another on their brooms as they presumably searched for the Snitch. A helpful spell carried the insidious whispers on a breeze to Harry's ears alone. _“Are you a virgin, Potter? I’ll bet that you are. I swear I would be ever so very tender, so slow and patient as I readied you for my cock. The first time, anyway…”_ Harry was understandably distracted for the rest of that particular game.

The fleeting touches, those beguiling words dripping from that silvered tongue, it was all starting to become overwhelming. For weeks, Harry found himself constantly fluctuating between confusion, embarrassment and arousal. Everything finally crystallized for him one night at dinner.

Hermione was having an earnest discussion about the overlap of Herbology and Potions with Neville; while Ron, around mouthfuls of food, was loudly defending the Chudley Cannons to Seamus and Dean. So naturally, no one saw as Draco, perhaps under Disillusionment, sidled away from the Slytherin table and up behind Harry.

 _“I would prepare your entrance with my tongue first,”_ the sexy, evil git said under his breath. _“I could make you come from that alone. You’d be beautiful when you came, I’m sure. Then, while your muscles were still relaxed, I’d ease smoothly inside you. I’d finally fuck you, claim you as mine. Forever.”_

His blond seducer was gone before Harry could turn around, leaving only the clean scent of aftershave potion, a telltale flush on Harry's face, and the unexpected erection Harry had to hide from everyone around him.

He made some excuse for rushing through the rest of his dinner and escaping up to the dorm. He spelled his bed curtains shut for privacy and opened his trousers without delay. The enticing images that Malfoy had skillfully painted behind Harry’s eyelids would not be denied any longer.

Harry fisted his prick mercilessly; hand almost blurring as he closed his eyes in pleasure, still feeling that devilish voice purring filthy-hot words on the back of his neck. When he reached his orgasm, it was sudden and silent. Warm semen spurted up over his stomach, splattering on the uniform shirt and Gryffindor tie Harry hadn’t bothered to remove.

Afterwards, he lay gasping up at the canopy and reached a decision with himself. Harry Potter could give as good as he got.

So, the next day when Draco cornered him in a deserted hallway, Harry shot out a hand with Seeker’s reflexes, grasping an arm to keep him from vanishing again. The Slytherin turned, one blond eyebrow raised in smug inquiry.

 _“You promise?”_ Harry whispered. His green eyes were calculatedly wide and innocent as he looked up at Draco from underneath his lashes, glasses accidentally-on-purpose forgotten that morning for maximum impact. Malfoy’s smirk quickly slid away from his face, and Harry hid his pleasure.

“...What?” Draco’s stunned comeback was not quite up to his usual standard for witty repartee.

“Do you _promise_ ,” Harry asked, barely any louder. “That you’d be gentle? Make it special?” A pause for effect, and nibble of the plump lower lip as if nervous. “My f-first time?” The slight stutter was a nice touch.

Grey eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments. They contained an expression of bare, honest wonder when Draco opened them again.

“Oh yes, Harry,” he exhaled. “If you let me, it could be _so good_ between us.” Hesitantly, he curved his palm over Harry's jaw, and kissed him like a delicate thing, as if waiting to be pushed away. When Harry did not reject him, Draco’s passion began to steadily grow.

Harry let himself be drawn into the blond’s arms without protest, and allowed Draco to take charge. As he felt the first probing of an agile tongue, it was all he could do not to crow with victory.

Yes, he would yield control to Draco... this first time. He would let Malfoy fulfill all those dirty promises, and they would both enjoy every moment of it. While he was at it, Harry would wring a few more vows from those perfect pink lips, and make a few of his own. Important, Life and Death-type vows. Something to do with swearing allegiance, maybe?

Then they would see who would be keeping their promises… and who would be keeping whom.

But first, Harry would enjoy the _hell_ out of this kiss.

 

**_~Finite Incantatem._ **


End file.
